Rumbelle Christmas 2013 Prompts
by winterelf86
Summary: A collection of Rumbelle Christmas prompts I filled on Tumblr. Giving this an M rating due to one story being sexy,lol.
1. Yuletide and the Dark Castle

**A/N: Anonymous asked:**  
**[FTL Prompt] Rumple comes home from a deal to find Belle has decorated his castle with hand made Yuletide decorations.**

* * *

Something seemed off about his castle. It appeared more vibrant, more lively. Not that such a thing was an unusual occurrence nowadays, not with his maid brightening the place up. Still, his castle seemed cheerier than usual.

The doors to his dining hall opened with a command of magic, and he saw Belle startle and a blush tinted her pale cheeks. He smelled the faint hint of pine trees, and when he walked through the doors the scent became very potent to his senses.

His eyes wandered around to find holly berries, wreaths, and pine cones strewn about the room. To the far right of the room he noticed a small pine tree, adorned with decorations of various shades of red,green, gold, and silver. And to top it all off, his pretty maid beamed at him as if she hadn't turned his castle into a festive, cheery place while he was away.

"What is all of this, dearie? I leave the castle for a week and I come home to find this." He held his hands out, gesturing to the adornments on the walls, tables, windows, and above the hearth.

"It's Yule, and I figured this place needed some decorating. I spent all week collecting the supplies to decorate your castle. You should thank me." She smiled, and giggled but bit her lower lip to stifle anymore possible laughter.

"I should thank you? Well, you've certainly grown bold since your first days here."That wasn't entirely true, she had gone toe to toe with him since she had arrived. "First the curtains and now this."

She chuckled again, putting a hand to her mouth. Another flush of crimson appeared on her cheeks. What on earth had her so giddy?

"What's so funny, dearie? And tell me, don't play games." He demanded while pointing at her, but in a playful tone.

"You're standing under mistletoe, Rumple."

Realization dawned on him as his gaze lifted up, spotting the greenery above him. He smirked at her. "Well, no one else is standing with me. So, I assume this little tradition is null."

"Well, I can fix that." Her little heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards him.

What was she doing? He stayed glued to the spot as her arms wound around the tops of his shoulders, his heart fluttered in his chest knowing the pretty girl pressed her warm body against his own. She closed the distance between their lips with a chaste kiss, and she slid her arms from his shoulders to place her hands on his chest.

"Merry Yule, Rumplestiltskin."

She smiled, then turned away from him. Rumple was so stunned he remained where he stood, attempting to calm the butterflies in his stomach.


	2. Anna's First Christmas

**A/N: Anonymous asked:Prompt: Baby's 1st Christmas? :)**

* * *

The cries of his infant daughter woke him at four in the morning. He turned over to find Belle still asleep, her torso rising and falling with the rhythmic breathing of sleep. He refrained from waking her, she needed rest and he wanted to spend time with his daughter on Christmas morning.

He walked down the hallway to his daughter's room. He nudged the door open, and her wails increased in frequency or had they gotten louder?

"Shhh, little Anna. You'll wake mommy, and we can't have her see that you opened one present early can we?"

He picked up his daughter, cradling her in his arms. Her crying stopped immediately and she blinked her big, blue eyes at him. She mouthed her tiny fist, then smiled at him, cooing softly.

"You are very much a daddy's girl, aren't you? My little Anna." He kissed her forehead and began his trek downstairs.

With Anna still in his arms, he bent down to pick up a wrapped toy from under the Christmas tree. He placed it on the couch before him, and sat down with the baby.

"Let's see what mommy bought you, hmm?" He sat her up in his lap while he unwrapped the present to reveal a small cause and effect toy that lit up and made singing noises with the press of a button. Ah, that would drive him crazy for a while.

"Mommy certainly knows which toys to buy, doesn't she?" He chuckled when Anna's hand pressed the button and she squealed with delight when the toy emitted lights and sounds.

Rumple had forgotten it was still early in the morning. He also didn't notice Belle standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I see someone woke up early on Christmas day."

Rumple turned around to see Belle in her silk nightgown, radiating the same beauty she always had since the first day of their deal so long ago. In other words, she still took his breath away. She sat down next to them, and kissed him on the lips.

"Anna was ready to get up and go, so I indulged her."

Belle grinned. "You're spoiling her already, Rumple."

"Well, I did tell you that I wouldn't keep myself from spoiling a daughter if we had one. And now I have two girls to spoil."

Belle shook her head and giggled. She planted another kiss on his lips. "Good, then you can handle her when she's sixteen years old."

"Deal."

"Back to your old ways, I see." She looked over at the Christmas tree. "We might as well exchange more presents, what do you say?"

"I very much agree, my love."


	3. The Belle Doll

**A/N: REPEATINGLITANIES asked:Prompt: Belle discovers that Rumpelstiltskin made a "Belle Plush Toy" for himself ever since she moved out of the Pink Victorian House**

* * *

Belle put a hand to her mouth, attempting to stifle a giggle. The felt doll shared her likeness and she wasn't sure how to approach Rumple about this. Or if she should approach him at all.

She grasped the felt doll and carried it with her to the living room, where Rumple waited for her. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth before she sat down next to him. She smoothed down her skirt, then leaned forward to grab the hot cocoa sitting on the table.

Rumple shifted and leaned into her, kissing her neck. He wrapped an arm around her middle. "I've missed you so much."

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing, and she even bit her tongue to quell the fit of giggles. She failed horribly.

"What's so funny?" Rumple asked, hurt that she would laugh at such a serious question.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. I found this, and I don't know why I find it funny but it's so cute and it makes me happy." She pulled out the doll to show him. "Is this supposed to be me?"

Rumple stared at the doll, shocked. "I-yes, yes it is. Where did you find it?"

"It was sitting on a small table in the hallway. It caught my attention because it looks so much like me. I didn't mean to laugh, Rumple. I just thought the doll was too cute."

He frowned a bit, but kissed her cheek. "I made it because I missed you as soon as you moved out. I figured that if I couldn't see you everyday, then something that resembled you would help. The chipped cup is wonderful, but it doesn't look like you, dear."

She gave him a solemn look, her heart breaking, but moving out was best for both of them. Once she felt settled into Storybrooke and she felt their relationship had moved forward, perhaps she would move back in with him. She leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the lips, deepening it once his lips parted.

"I love the doll, Rumple. And you're very talented."

He smiled at her and gave her another kiss before pulling her against him, and allowing his hands to roam over her body. After what seemed an eternity, their lips broke apart, leaving them panting and still craving each other's touch.

"Merry Christmas, Rumple."

"Merry Christmas, Belle." Rumple said before dragging her on top of him for a night of much overdue passion.


	4. Marking His Territory

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: (does it have to be one of yours or could I give an idea prompt?) Belle and Rumple go to a new years party, they get drunk and Belle gets hit on by Whale, Gold marks his territory well... (storybrooke, of corse)**

**Okay, slapping a mature rating on this one, lol. It gets a little sexy.**

* * *

The cane came smashing down on the back of Whale's neck. The man had flirted with his Belle far too many times. Once in Granny's diner, once he even had the audacity to flirt with her in his shop, and once Belle told him he had flirted with her in the library. Tonight had been the last straw, and Rumple felt more confrontational than usual due to the alcohol coursing through his veins.

"Dammit, Gold, what is wrong with you?" Whale cried out as another whack of the cane came down on his shoulder. He didn't put enough force behind the cane to break bones, but there was enough force to make the message clear: stay away from Belle.

"What's wrong with me is that you keep harassing Belle, who, if you haven't noticed is dating me. She's not interested in you, Whale. Stop while you're ahead." He threatened with another wave of his cane. Rumple heard Belle's protests and slowly lowered the cane back to his side.

Whale cursed under his breath and rubbed his neck while he hastily walked away from the couple.

"Rumple, you didn't have to hit him with your cane. A simple 'go away' will do." Belle suggested, and she took his hand.

"That hasn't worked the past few times, Belle." His lips turned up in a mischievous grin as she looked up at him with imploring, azure eyes. "Though, I suppose I need to put a physical reminder on you, so people will know to leave you alone."

He grabbed her hand and led her to one of the guest rooms. He flipped on the light switch and shut the door behind them, locking them in.

Belle raised her eyebrow at him. "Rumple. we are not having sex in David and Mary Margaret's new house."

Rumple chuckled. "Ah, my Belle. Don't fret, we won't be doing that. There are other ways to mark you as mine, but it still requires privacy."

"Oh?"

He didn't answer her, instead he pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck. One arm crushed her to him while his tongue darted out to taste her neck. He felt her jerk and a soft moan escaped her lips.

His teeth grazed her soft flesh before he drew it in between his teeth to suckle it. Belle jerked again and this time she moaned loud enough that the sound carried through the door. Rumple's hand came up and clamped down on her mouth.

"Shhh, love, we don't want them to know what we're doing just yet, do we?"

She shook her head and she bit her lower lip while his mouth continued to lavish her with pleasure. Belle felt a dampness pool between her thighs, and in desperation for some kind of relief she bucked her hips against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Oh, please." Belle panted, grinding her hips once more.

Rumple released her neck, lapping his tongue over the bruised area he had created. As her pleas continued, his fingers wandered under the hem of her skirt. He pushed the thin fabric of her panties aside and was met with her damp curls. He pushed two fingers into her folds, and she cried out as she rubbed against his hand. His thumb worked her clit, rubbing it in small circles, and before long she came undone in his arms.

Once she stopped panting, he got her to stand straight up and put her clothing and hair into some kind of order. Not that it would matter, everyone would see the mark he placed on her neck, knowing who put it there.

"Now, love, let's see how many people notice and get the message that you're mine."


	5. Barks, Meows, and Squawks

**Rumple animates all the littlest pet shop animals he bought Lucy for Christmas, much to Belle's exasperation. Cute, floofy, Rumbelle family love**

* * *

Lucy squealed with excitement as she watched her Littlest Pet Shop toys come to life. Her playroom was filled with the sounds of barking dogs, meowing cats, and squawking parrots. Rumple and Belle figured she was too young to care for a real animal, so Rumple figured this would do for now.

The various robotic sounds had roused Belle from her sleep. She rolled out of bed and slipped on her robe, concealing the four month pregnancy bump that appeared through her nightgown. She thanked her lucky stars that the morning sickness and moodiness had subsided, or Rumple really would have been in trouble for waking her.

Belle followed the sounds to Lucy's playroom, and the sight of her four year old daughter giggling and clapping her hands brought her out of a flustered state. Her frustration had simmered to a warmth that blanketed her heart. She smiled widely as she watched her husband, the Dark One, make one of the toy dogs climb on to Lucy's foot.

She laughed with her daughter, and Rumple turned around and met her eyes, seeing a tenderness in his gaze that she knew was always present behind his masks. It was Belle and his family that brought out the real man, the man who made love to her every night and tucked his daughter in to bed at eight o' clock sharp.

"I see that you're showing off to Lucy." Belle said, smirking and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That I am, and she's enjoying it. I didn't mean to wake you up though, sweetheart."

"I was a bit miffed when I heard a few barks and meows, but I wouldn't trade the sight of seeing my daughter happy for anything in the world." She grinned and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Neither would I, love. Get some more rest though. I'll put Lucy back to bed soon." He nuzzled her hair, and with a quick pat on her butt he sent her back to their room to get some much needed rest.


End file.
